Regality Enterprises
by QueenVerlacian
Summary: {AU} {OCs} There are many things that I wish had never happened and yet did anyway. I had never expected for my life to change so drastically... I had never expected for my life to go from: perfect student, captain of the netball team and student body president to the most wanted it girl in fashion and for that matter an international spy on the side. {Spinoff to QOTM}
1. I

I could recall many memories over the past nine months, how my life changed in the most unexpected way. Applying another layer of soft baby pink matte lipstick, I smacked my lips before wiping away any excess. Stepping out of the bathroom I reminded myself that this was for them, for my baby siblings Valerie and Leo. I couldn't let them down, putting on an act of poise I regarded the cameras with a smile, a simple wave whilst keeping my eyes on the path in front of me. For nine months I had lived a double life, and if anything were to come out of this was the unexpectedness of it all. Not that I was complaining, this life was far better than the one that my baby siblings and I had originally come from. Turning the corner, I made my way down the stairs, the corner of my eyes reminding me of the flashing camera lights that followed me everywhere. This was to be expected of the new it girl of the fashion industry.

*Nine months ago*

Rushing down the stairs, laptop bag and all, I grabbed an apple with one hand whilst kissing the foreheads of Valerie and Leo, both of them were merely five but acted much older for their age. Hearing the smashing of another bottle I froze at the front door, my hand on the door handle, outside I could just make out Devin's red mini and Lola who sat next to her. Turning around I listened and heard the weight of footsteps that I feared most, moving away from the door, I pushed Valerie and Leo behind me as our mother in her drunken state approached us in the kitchen. Her eyes were bloodshot, the dark green eyes glared into my soul. She ignored Valerie and Leo as she turned the corner leaning an arm against the wall, I noticed the hints of blood on her shirt, she must have had a bloody nose. Typical for someone who was a permanent crack addict. She opened the fridge and slammed it shut when she noticed it was empty. She then swayed towards the alcohol cabinet. Valerie squeezed my arm and flinched as we heard the honk of Devin's car. They were getting impatient, the thing is though was that so long as I stood in front of my siblings our mother would not say anything, she'd merely see only me. This was how it was. The woman grabbed one of the bottles of red wine, unscrewing it, she took a big swig before slowly but surely making it back down the hallway and to her room at the very end. She didn't bother going upstairs anymore, she just let herself waste away in the guest bedroom and the guest bathroom smells like vomit, blood and tears most of the time that I just didn't bother cleaning it anymore. Five years ago, our father died. Right before Valerie and Leo were born, he like my mother was considered good for nothing wastes of space, both of them addicts to their own vices. The man I called my father was found with a bullet to the head in a ditch a week before my siblings were born, my mother went livid and lost her sanity but because of my father's gambling and smoking habit we had nothing, nothing to pay for medication, nothing to pay for anything really. It was through my pleas that we kept the house, though we only had electricity for up to an hour a day, hot water was not an option which meant boiling water with matches, matches that I had to be careful to hide. My siblings let go of me, just as Devin honked the car for the final time. I lowered myself down and kissed both of their foreheads head. Before ushering upstairs and to my room. I kept most of the food inside my room, so there was a steady stockpile of canned food, bread and long life milk. Shoving my desk in front of the door and locking it. I watched as my two siblings who practically shared my room with me cuddled up on the bed with their toys. Approaching the window. I blew them a final kiss and a reminder.

"Call me if she wakes." Addressing the phone that sat next to them on my desk

They nodded as I pulled back the fly screen, climbed out of my window onto my porch. Leo replaced the fly screen and shut the window, locking it I smiled warmly. Slide down the wooden post I brushed myself off. Devin and Lola noticed my presence and rolled down the car window.

"What took you so long?" Devin's voice was impatient

"Sorry about that, just bathroom issues. Blocked pipe." I lied without hesitation

"Get in." Lola chirped

I climbed into the car, as we began to drive away I looked up at my room window where Valerie and Leo were standing by the window on their tippy toes waving, I sent them a small wave back before focusing on the discussion before me. Like most of the town, Devin and Lola had been instructed to not care about my sibling's wellbeing seeing as most of the town agreed that they were unwanted mistakes. Extra mouths to feed, thus burdens on everyone.

"So Clary, have you asked anyone to the dance yet? It's in a month." Lola chimed

"I'm not going, I already made this clear months ago." My voice cracked

"It's senior prom, it's your last chance to you know ask Sam out." Devin snorted

Sam Aston, Captain of the school's lacrosse team. He was good looking and all, but he was in no way the type of guy I wanted intelligent nor personality-wise, he only cared to have a trophy wife to be at his very beck and call. Devin had for the longest time had the biggest crush on him, but seeing as I was the School's student body president as well as captain of the netball team, it was only fair that I was the one to go out with him. Besides, he wouldn't care about my siblings either, no one ever did. I didn't have the time for a boyfriend regardless.

"How about you go with him instead Devin, he's had his eyes on you all Spring. It's only fair seeing as I won't be going and without a partner, you can't attend."

Her eyes lit up, she cracked a wide grin. As soon as we pulled into the school, right into the spot reserved for us because of our status in the school hierarchy, she skipped on over to where Sam and his group were as I made my way inside the building. I was at my locker collecting my books when Sam stormed over to me, I had barely any chance to react when he gripped my wrist and pulled me towards him. His voice was low, harsh and he was clearly angered.

"You're not going so you sent Devin in your place? What kind of Queen Bee is that! Am I not good enough for you."

His other arm reached for my breast, I stepped away from him, but found myself cornered by the rest of his friends, and behind them were Devin and Lola as well as the rest of the Netball team who were trying to break through the wall of male muscle. His grip started to tighten as I remained silent, his grip would most certainly leave a bruise, a bruise that I didn't need, I was only grateful he had enough sense that he hadn't gripped my left arm which was my scoring arm. Another male voice punctuated the tense environment.

"Mr Aston, let go of Miss Fray's wrist this moment."

Sam turned, furious at whomever this new voice, it was a voice that none of us recognised. We both turned and we were met with a break in the wall of muscle and a man. He was taller than most of the other males, who had taken a step back. His arms were crossed, he looked at Sam before looking at me, and my jaw near dropped his eyes were a piercing dark blue. Sam let go of my wrist, instinctively I rubbed my wrist and sure enough, there was a bruise starting to form. Sam approached this unknown male ready to swing a fist but was caught by off guard by this man dodging and flipping Sam onto the floor. There were gasps. Sam croaked

"Who the fuck are you? Do you know who I am!"

"Yes, Sam Aston the son of the Sheriff I am well aware of who you are. I, on the other hand, am Alexander Lightwood. Your new school principal."

"Where the fuck did Jonesy go?"

Sam was referring to our old principal Mr Jones.

"He had to leave, urgent family matters. I'm his replacement."

The bell rang, Mr Lightwood then barked at everyone to get to class, which they did quite impressively. Till it was just Sam, myself and him. He let Sam up who quickly left for class, but not without glaring at me, this was not over. Shutting my locker door. I moved to the left in hopes of getting to Literature, I was already late and whilst Mr West didn't care if you were late or not, that however was no excuse. I had a perfect record I couldn't have it tarnished in my senior year. Mr Lightwood walked in the other direction, I think he knew that I was late enough as is. Sneaking into class just as Mr West started the roll. I let myself relax and for my mind to wonder whilst still keeping focused on the notes and to the discussion ahead. Literature was one of the only classes that I shared with no one in my social circle, and it was something I was glad for. Literature was something I enjoyed a lot, I wanted to get out of this miserable town with my siblings and to do that I had to get perfect grade and a scholarship. Our town was in itself a dead end town, most that came never left, rarely anyone from here left, but I knew that this town was suffocating and was useless for a person like me.

A knock at the door had our heads turn. The class was about to finish, Mr Lightwood stood there at the door. Mr West stopped speaking before letting Mr Lightwood address the room, what did he need now?

"Rick could I please borrow Miss Fray."

"Sure, Clarissa, further reading and a summary are due tomorrow."

"Yes, Mr West."

I gathered my things and followed Mr Lightwood out of the room, much to the looks of many of my classmates. As I followed him down the hallway, my phone buzzed. The emergency number was lit across the screen, picking it up I was met with the sounds of gunshots and screaming in the background. Leo's voice was trembling.

"She's awake, the monster is awake… she has a gun and she keeps shouting for you Clary."

My heart dropped, trying to remain calm I thought for a moment before giving my baby brother precise instructions.

"Remember how I taught you both to climb down to the porch, I need you to do that as quickly and as quietly as possible. Once you've done that I want you to run. Run away from our street and wait for me at the end, stay hidden behind the bushes there. I'll be there soon. Love you."

As soon as Leo ended the call, I ran to my locker away from Mr Lightwood, putting my laptop bag away, I slammed it shut, and bolted out of the building much to the shock of not only Lightwood but everyone who was on the field, this was why I was grateful that I also did track outside of school. I continued to bolt, not slowing for a moment until I reached the start of my street, halting at the bushes. I called out:

"Vale? Leo?"

I heard them before I saw them, they hugged me, their hands and faces damp from tears. Picking them both up I accessed them both just in case they had been hurt. It was clear, our house was no longer safe for any of us. Turning on my heel I carried both of them back to the school where Mr Lightwood was standing by the gate. He opened his mouth to shout at me, but after noticing the twins he silenced himself. I walked past him and into the school all the way to the cafeteria. I had a spare period that was left unattended most of the time, so I knew I wouldn't be marked absent regardless. Placing my siblings down at one of the tables near the counter, I handed them both tissues and cups of water before approaching the lunch ladies. All of them were in their mid-fifties and all of them were sweet. They cared about my siblings and me, and although they could not provide much support they were the reason we had food on our table most of the time.

"Morning Jenny. Morning Lucy and Morning June."

"Are those your siblings?" June asked

"Yes, Valerie and Leo. Six this year."

"Oh my, they must be hungry, the three of you look starved. We'll make something up for you. We have spare ingredients, anything in particular?"

"Eggs and Bacon if that's not much to ask. Leo likes his bacon super crispy, Vale likes her's chewy. Both of them enjoy sunny side up eggs with a pinch of salt and pepper."

"How about toast?"

"Oh, that's too much…"

"Nonsense, and what kind of juice?"

"Umm… buttered white toast and orange juice for the both of them please."

"What about you sweetheart?"

"I'll just have some buttered raisin toast and some apple juice please."

"Alright, you go sit down and comfort the poor dears." Lucy waved me away

I sat down with my siblings, letting them sit on my lap, I pecked both of their foreheads and rubbed their backs as they blew their noses and drank their water. Mr Lightwood sat down opposite the three of us. He placed a business card down. I picked up the card curious.

"When you're ready, call this number."

"What's this for?"

"They'll provide a safe place for the three of you to stay whilst things are being sorted out."

"Pardon?"

Lucy placed the plates of food down as Jenny places the cups of juice down, both Leo and Valerie thanked them, which emitted awes from the lunch ladies as they dug into their first hot breakfast in a long time. I wiped their mouths as I finished my owl meal. They both leaned into me, their hands on different parts of my outfit, neither of them having noticed the bruise, thank the lord. Lightwood explained.

"Clearly you need a place to stay, so call this number when you're ready, they'll arrange something for you. A safe place to stay with your siblings, whilst they get help for your mother."

"How do you know about… my mother?"

"It's still quite the talk of the town, everyone by some miracle seems to know a lot about the three of you and how you've managed to keep the house afloat with two waitressing jobs and one job as a part-time receptionist for the local motel. Your siblings you've taught them to read and to write seeing as you cannot afford child care."

It was creepy how he knew so much, he then stood up and left. We returned our trays before the three of us moved to somewhere, where no one would disturb us, a break was next and I would be damned if I let anyone near my siblings after this morning's events. Stroking the black business card, I traced the numbers, gold embellished ink. It seemed so unlike the usual business cards. Picking up my phone, I input the numbers. Before pressing the call button. Placing the device to my ear, I kept an eye on the twins as they played in front of me. A posh British accent left me stunned.

"Hello, this is Regal enterprises. How can I help?"

"I… was told to call this number?"

"Sorry you must have the wrong number miss." the woman sounded annoyed

"No, I was given the number by a man named Alexander Lightwood." biting my lip

"Oh, how terribly sorry. Where are you now miss?" She was typing something

"Outside Maplewood School of Sports." I was confused

"Right please stay there, a black range rover will be there shortly. The driver's name is David. Your name please miss?"

"Clarissa Fray, I have two others with me."

"Two others?"

"My five-year-old twin siblings. Valerie Fray and Leo Fray."

"Alright. Please wait there."

She then ended the call, placing my phone back in my pocket. I waved my two siblings over and soon found them back in my lap. This part of the school's area was only for deliveries which means that no students would come around here, this was also the back of the cafeteria, it was where I was given hot plates of food to take home most nights. A range rover did show up eventually, it's plated, however, were European. It came to a halt a few steps away from me, the twins stood up and by my side, they took my hands as a tall bulky what appeared to be Greek man stepped out of the driver's seat, his shades were dark as to conceal his eyes.

"David?" I asked

"Yes, miss. Please" He opened the door

I let the twins hop in before I did before examining the vehicle, climbing after them, it was surprisingly spacious, there was a small basket of goodies. Mostly snack foods and a wax-sealed letter, picking it up I broke the seal and read the note within, written in a sapphire blue ink.

 _Welcome to Regality Enterprises._

 _Enjoy the selection of family-friendly sweet treats. We will see you in London._

 _Isabelle Lightwood {Head Stylist}_

My jaw dropped, hitting the panel that separated David from us, my mouth was dry as I asked.

"This is a joke, right? You're taking us to London?"

"To the airport but then yes Miss Fray you'll be escorted to our headquarters in London."

"I wasn't made aware of this!"

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before you dialled the number." He rolled up the panel.

The twins, on the other hand, were quick to grab the sweet treats and began to pig out on what they had provided. I sighed. I glanced down at the black screen of my phone, do I tell anyone? I bit my lip. I would be missing out on practice. The practice was crucial to winning the games, we were heading into the quarterfinals. Without me, I wondered what would happen. I had to tell them right? I had to be a responsible captain and yet, yet no one had done anything, it had always been just my siblings and I. Asides the lunch ladies, no one ever cared for their wellbeing. Shutting my phone off, I pulled both of the twins back, shaking my head.

"That's enough, too much and the both of you will be sick." I cautioned.

"Where are we going, Clary?" Vale placed her hand on my wrist

"Somewhere safe."

Turning my head towards my younger sister, I shifted my weight as Leo yawned and placed his head against my lap. Falling asleep. Valerie, on the other hand, kept her focus on the world outside that we drove by, we were on the main street now. There were a few people out and about at the cafe, some at the grocer, a few in the small clothing store. Nothing ever changed in the town and whilst I had seen the main street a million times it was only the second time that Valerie had seen it, so she would point and ask questions, most that I gladly answered, the townspeople enjoyed gossiping and for someone like me who noticed a lot about everything, it wasn't difficult at all to be kept in the loop. Regardless of the fact that my siblings were not cared for, I most certainly was, because I was productive, I worked hard and I led our netball team to victory every year.

Our arrival at the private area of the airport was quite the surprise. David opened the door, dazed as he was Leo climbed out, rubbing his eyes. The three of us stood in a line, David motioning towards the white private jet, there a tall beautiful woman stood, her dark brown eyes were unlike most brown I had experienced, she put her phone in the pocket of her navy blue blazer, her hair in a tall-styled updo. It didn't help that she was also in stilettos, making her much taller than my siblings and I, it was unnecessary to be all but honest.

"Greetings, My name is Isabelle Lightwood. Yes, Alec is my brother. Nice to meet you."

"I, nice to meet you as well, I'm Clary and these are my siblings Valerie and Leo."

"Come aboard, I'll explain what's going on, and your siblings can get some rest. We'll be leaving once Alec gets here."

"Why is he umm coming?"

"Oh sweetheart, did he lie about the whole principal thing? Haha, well no he's not some replacement principal. He's a recruiting agent. He does that a lot, pretends to be the replacement for someone, your actual principal will be back tomorrow."

"Oh… and what about everyone else?"

We gradually made our way into the jet, the inside was as to be expected luxurious, the twins went somewhat ballistic as they ran around checking everything out before jumping onto the king sized bed at the very rear of the plane. It was during this moment I noticed the butler or what I assumed to be a butler standing by the drink bar. Isabelle gestured towards him, as he lifted his head up and a warm friendly smile appeared… like the kind of smile where you just know that you'll be best friends.

"Clary this is Simon Lewis, Lewis this is Clary Fray, and her two siblings who are on the bed at the back, Leo and Valerie."

"Good to meet you, Fray."

"Likewise Lewis."

We snorted at each other, Isabelle shook her head before taking a seat. I followed suit. Simon placed lemonade down in front of us both, Isabelle winced and Simon gave her a passive aggressive look just as Alec arrived. He was still in a suit, he looked at both Isabelle and me before disappearing to some part of the plane that I hadn't yet seen.

"He's not much a talker" Isabelle noted

"Clearly."

"So before we go any further, welcome to Regality enterprises."

"Pardon?"

"Regality enterprises. We're the dominant party in the fashion world but on the side, we offer our clients espionage services. Like many females we select the ones we think best suit our calibre, hence your selection. Your life is about to change possibly for the better."

"Wait, what, are you saying I'll become a model or something?"

"Why yes, and when you're not strutting down the runway, you'll be working for us as one of our agents, which is yet to be determined but will be soon enough."

"This is a joke." I went to stand up

"Oh please, we don't make jokes Clary. Even if we did, you'd never know."

"Why?"

"Because you would be dead."

A fourth voice entered the room, turning around, my jaw dropped. It was like a living angel had just decided to show up. He crossed his arms, eyes like molten gold, he was tall as he was toned. Goddamn, are these guys just all just meant to be visually pleasing? Isabelle broke the tension quickly.

"Clary Fray this is is Jace Herondale. Jace this is Clarissa Fray. Jace is the owner of Regality Enterprises and your boss."


	2. II

Jace POV

Jace made no moves to speak, he simply moved past both Isabelle, the new recruit and towards the back where Alec's and his travel offices laid, he had noticed the two small children sleeping on one of the beds, stripping himself of his coat, he placed it on a hanger and into the wardrobe before taking a seat at his desk. The plane itself had already found itself at an appropriate altitude. Slipping on his earphones, he opened up to his emails and commenced working. Most of the time he had no care for the models under his care, much less what they were worth. Jace was in charge of the espionage side of the business whereas much too bitter resentment his grandmother had a tight grip on the models, would she approve of their new recruit he didn't know. He didn't care. They had first heard of Clarissa Fray through small newspaper clippings about her and her abilities as a leader of teams, she had brought her school's relatively unknown school into the spotlight by winning the nationals and representing the nation at an international level. Clary Fray was what one could call Olympic levelled when it came to her Netball. And whilst her dreams were to be a journalist, she was a talented athlete that could have easily fit into the world of achievements. However, this being said. Clarissa Fray was almost astonishingly identical to one of their senior agents Jocelyn Fairchild. Jocelyn Fairchild had been with the agency for more than twenty years and whilst she was no longer a field agent so to speak, they trusted her enough, she was their senior most executive infiltration expert and so she helped trained the juniors that were deemed capable. He brought up an image of Jocelyn alongside Clarissa's, Clary looked like her twin, she was just younger and shorter. They had almost the same measurements in most other areas, the same abilities and the same composure. Sending the comparison to Alec, Jace then switched to dealing with the shares of the company, for almost four years now, regality had been fighting off their own for Harper Enterprises which was managed by a cocky son of a bitch Sebastian Verlac. For years, Sebastian had attempted in any manner of speaking to buy over their companies models with seemingly impossible contracts and promises, most declined politely that however didn't stop the occasional traitor. Like Regality, Harper enterprises was also in the espionage business. It made it difficult trying to ensure that clients didn't find out who was whose model and who was whose agent at the same time. He hadn't heard the knock on the door, until someone said his name, pulling his right earphone out and pressing pause he lifted his head up from the screen. Clary stood there. She was fumbling with her hands.

"Yes?" He looked at her expectantly

"Isabelle said you needed to speak to me about a contract?"

"Take a seat" Opening the drawer to his right

She pulled out of the two chairs opposing him, she sat in the left before crossing her leg, which was trembling slightly, a nervous habit. He looked over her appearance, he didn't need to see her nude to know she had muscle, she was toned. Her legs were that of a track athlete's and her arms were a netballer's. This gave him the indication that she had the speed and stamina necessary, great hand-eye coordination and her hands could take the weight. He picked up one of the black ballpoint pens placing the contract in front of her as well as the pen. He shut the screen and clasped his hands on the desk.

"Read through this contract and then sign it when you are ready. If you have any questions along the way, feel free to ask."

"What will happen to my siblings?"

"Your siblings will be well looked after, they are your next of kin by blood. When you sign the contract they become our responsibility, their education, their health anything to do with their wellbeing, this being said. They will also be given the choice to join the agency when they're older. For five-year-olds, they should not have to care about such matters." He clarified

"What about if I become too old?"

"Once you sign, you never leave the agency unless you die or you've reached the age in which field missions are no longer suitable, in which case you become a consultant or a mentor whichever you prefer best."

"And what about the people I used to know, my school, my friends?"

"From what I've seen they didn't care about you in the slightest, they'll get over the fact you've disappeared. Besides, the likelihood of them believing you becoming some super model is little to none, they'll just assume you've finally become like your mother and that your siblings died somehow because of neglect."

"That's a bit harsh."

She read through the contract after that without much to say. She uncapped the pen, before signing her name. Placing her pen down, I took back the contract and the pen checking she had signed and written whatever was necessary. She then stood up and walked out. Filing it away, Alec entered immediately after her. He walked to the mini bar and poured himself a drink before sitting down on the couch and swirling his drink.

"They do look like twins." He commented

"Yes, they do. Should we contact her, Mentor Stinger."

"We'll do when we touch down. For now, arrange the aptitude tests. We need to find out what Clary can do for us, and have Isabelle help her with her image and her code name."

"Who are we assigning to her?"

"Either Mentor Foxtail or Mentor Widow."

"On it." Alec stood up and went to leave

"Why did you pick her?"

"No clue, I just felt as though she'd be of use to us."

"Alright."

*In London*

Clary POV

We touched down sooner than we thought, furthermore we were ushered quickly into black cars, according to Isabelle it was better for us to remain undercover whilst the three of us were settling in, as we drove under the regality empire building, I turned my phone to find a million text messages and missed calls from everyone, typing in the password I was about to begin replying when Isabelle snatched my phone off of me and put it in her bag.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry, company policy. You'll be given a new phone. A secure one. It's a precaution we take just in case, cause you never know when a phone has been bugged and everything. That and you need to forget about the people of your past, they'll be of no help here."

"Oh."

Jace and Alec had all but disappeared out of view once we were inside the building, Isabelle, on the other hand, walked with this aura of intimidation and sophistication. Simon followed beside her whereas my sibling and I followed just behind her. As we were ushered into a glass elevator. Isabelle reapplied her lips using the glass that reflected back at us. We stopped at level 50, as we stepped off Isabelle halted us.

"This is where we split up. Simon, please take Valerie and Leo to the residential building."

"Residential building?"

"Yes it's joined to this building it's where all of our employees live. I can assure you they will be completely safe and they look utterly exhausted." Simon spoke

"Oh ok."

I bent down, Valerie and Leo looked at me, I smiled and ushered them towards Simon

"I'll see you guys for…"

"She'll see you at dinner, my name is Simon! Nice to meet you both! We're going to have a lot of fun, do you guys like cats?"

It was like magic, the twins instantly started chatting to Simon without any worries, following him was even easier. I watched as they waved and left with him. Isabelle then took my hand and dragged me quite literally across the floor until she stopped at one of many doors labelled with different letters. The one we stopped at was unlike the others though, in that not all the slots under the title of the name were filled. My mind read the letters Team Arachnids and underneath was the names of what appeared to be individuals H.T Bombshell, I.A Agent Enigma, M.D Agent Viper, and one single missing slot, before entering Isabelle turned to me and asked:

"What's your code name?"

"Pardon?"

"What do we call you when you're working, we don't refer to people as their names here. Identity protection is all time must. So what's your code name."

I was starstruck for a moment before wondering what on earth I was meant to call myself. Isabelle waited for me to answer as I thought about it. My mind was a swirl of what to call myself and whilst it admittedly took longer than it should have I smiled and responded after a time.

"Liberty."

"Alright Agent Liberty."

She knocked twice, the lock clicked and the door opened, on the opposing side a beautiful tall female with fiery red hair, more so than my own darker red hair stood there in a cherry red leather jacket and an almost too revealing dress, her heels were tall and they looked almost painful. She cracked a smile, she was chewing on strawberry flavoured gum evidently she was the sort of female who could knock anyone off of their feet. She let us in, the room itself was very monochromatic but had pops of colour in different areas, with different females sitting in and around. A blonde wearing a baby blue jumper and a white skirt, she was wearing sneakers and the aura she created was one of the girls next door. And in a much darker corner of the room a female texting. She was like the first female in a leather jacket, but it was black. She was wearing flannel underneath and killer leather boots to match. Isabelle cleared her throat and the three stopped doing whatever it was they were doing.

"What can we do for you S.M Emerald?" The blonde smiled

"Ladies, this is Liberty. She's yet to be determined. Now from left to right, Liberty this is Honey Trap Bombshell, Intel Agent Enigma and Master of Disguises Viper."

"Nice to meet all of you."

"Ditto." Bombshell popped a bubble with her gum

"Mentor Widow will be here soon to assist Liberty to find out what she is. Till then get to know each other. But remember your names must be kept secret. No need to blow anyone's covers."

Isabelle then left the room, shutting the self-locking door behind her.

"Well then, Liberty. We'll do a quick introduction so pay attention. I hate repeating myself. As Emerald just explained I'm a Honey Trap, and what that means is I get assigned a target and I emotionally manipulate them, make them love me, adore me or maybe even hate me with every fibre of their being and by doing so I extract information from them." Bombshell then looked at Enigma

"Name's Enigma, I am not a field agent, I stay here and I collect intel, I hack into places and such like, I make your lives easier by making sure you have everything you need before walking into a mission. I also provide the tools and gadgets you'll need to succeed, course we borrow them from the agency."

"Lastly there is me, nice to meet you. I'm Viper, and I usually never look the same twice. I am a field agent and my job is to infiltrate using any means possible but mostly with the help of disguises etc, I can become anyone needed by the agency. I'm the longest lasting member of this squad."

"Oh, nice."

"Now tell us about yourself, course don't go revealing anything too personal and definitely don't tell us about your past. We don't need to know, otherwise, we'll feel the urge to find out who the hell you really are and that's against our code of conduct." Enigma cracked her knuckles

"Well I'm Liberty and I'm brand new. I never expected to be here and that's all I can really say… seeing as I'm unassigned?"

There was another knock at the door, Bombshell answered the door again. There was a woman at the door, who looked very much like Isabelle except her eyes were blue like Alec's. The others lowered their heads in respect. I followed suit. Her face was unmoving as if she had no emotions or just didn't care to share them.

"Liberty come with me. Rest of you prepare for your next show. There is one in three days with Chanel."

The three girls nodded as I followed closely behind Mentor Widow. Who spoke no words as we approached the elevator. To which we went up to level 66. There she stepped out and led me to where an unoccupied cubicle was.

"Sit, make yourself comfortable."

Doing as directed, she turned on the laptop on the desk, she typed in a few things before turning the screen towards me. She shut the cubicle door.

"Over the next hour, you will complete this test. Which will determine your mental abilities before we move on to the physical examination. Once both are over you'll be given your official title. But as you will be a rookie, you will be assigned a mentor, it may be, depending on what you end up with. Don't stress the answers for this part just fill it in using your instincts. Got it?"

"Yes."

She then left me alone to complete the test in silence. The questions themselves definitely had no connection to anything, if anything they were rather random. Some of the questions were challenging but nothing that I couldn't answer. I hadn't even realised that an hour had gone by, and was startled by Widow tapping my shoulder, she handed me a bag of clothing which I changed into… workout clothes in my size how they knew I didn't want to know. I was then led up to level 80, which was a floor dedicated to physical activity it appeared. Most of the tasks were like the ones that I did normally as an athlete, though that being said once we got to the tricker balancing ones, I fell over a lot from being clumsy and from being unsure of myself. During this entire time, the only time Widow ever spoke was to provide instructions but nothing else. She practically left me to my own devices. I was dead tired by the time I was given another outfit to wear and told to go back down to level 50 where what I was would be on the door by the time I got to the door.

During my solo walkthrough of level 50, I looked at each of the doors in better detail and it appeared there were also male agents who were part of the agency. Something that did have my mind pondering was who was the person that used to fill the last spot? I made it to our door and looked over the door before settling on my own. F.A Liberty I knocked twice, this time it was Enigma who answered the door.

"So what's the verdict?"

"F.A"

"Nice, just a field then. Seems you'll be working alongside Viper and I a lot. Bombshell is more a solo operative."

"Who was the fourth before I showed up?"

The room became eerily silent as the door shut. Viper having changed her outfit was putting on a wig, she turned around and answered.

"D.A Panther."

"D.A?"

"Double agent. She's a traitor. She works for Harper Enterprises now. She attempted to sell us out."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she wanted all the fame and glory to herself."

"Fame and glory?"

"We're models first and foremost, she wanted all the lights to be on her. Her and D.A Symphony. They backstabbed Bombshell and Viper and it nearly cost Bombshell her life."

"Oh, so I'm guessing they are our enemies?"

"Yes, anyone even remotely connected to Harper Enterprises is our enemy."

"Any reason why?"

"You'll have to Emerald."

"Right ok." Taking note of that.

Bombshell / Cheryl POV

Flicking through the glossy magazine, I roamed the pages my finger trailing the pages, my mouth chewing on the fresh new piece of strawberry gum, Enigma rotated in her chair, picking at her nails. The files on her desk were neatly piled. Viper, on the other hand, continued to fix her next disguise, she was still unsatisfied with the curls on the blue wig. The knocks on the door alerted the three of us to a new presence. Seeing as I was the closest to the door, I jumped up placing the magazine down before approaching the door, inputting the code, the click of the lock told me that it was safe to open the door. There S.M Emerald stood and behind her a girl that looked more out of place than a cow in a shed. I stepped aside and ushered them in before shutting the door, waiting for the click before letting Emerald explain. We had recently been betrayed by our second replacement member Symphony, this was our third replacement. Couldn't blame any of us by saying we weren't so easily trusting anymore. I had the scars to remind me, rubbing my left thigh absentmindedly, I analysed the new girl, she was to be known as Liberty and from what I could observe she was an athlete but her eyes told me that she was not to be meddled with in the books either, Enigma and her would get along. Her and I, not so much. She didn't look like she was cut out to be like me, shame. I wanted company. Viper on the other hand during the entire introduction scene gave me the look a look I knew all too well, as agents we were not meant to have relationships. Because getting attached meant that we could be manipulated and with our lives and our agency at risk we couldn't afford to have weaknesses. Yet here we were, Viper and I had been secretly seeing each other behind Enigma's back, because knowing Enigma, she'd report us both and have us separated into other squads, that being said Enigma was not all clean either. She was head over hills with Raven Cobra. They were also dating and almost everyone knew it but no one dared to report them. As soon as Liberty left with Widow the three of us resumed our previous activities until the slot hole that delivered case files opened and a single cherry red file appeared. Standing up I fist pumped Viper as I opened it up, the file contained information about my target and what it was I had to do. I flicked through it before placing the file on Enigma's desk the only thing I kept with me was the image of the male. He had high cheekbones and soft green eyes. This was going to be fun!

Enigma placed gadgets onto a tray before pushing it towards me. I looked at each of the well-concealed weapons picking them up and so Enigma began her explanation.

"The first item is sedative lipstick. For when your target or your company gets a bit too loud. You get the idea. It'll knock them out for a good 8 hours. The second item is laser mascara a classic as you'd know full well. The third is new it is new, looks like lipgloss is actually a full lock picking set concealed just press down on the false bottom, course when you want to actually use it is in the shade of bombshell red and vixen. The fourth is what they're calling eyeshadow surprise, each of the shadows when not being used. Underneath the false top are different poisons labelled using the prescribed code words and lastly a bracelet concealed a firearm. Which has an equipped 12 caliber miniature rifle. To use it just press the false diamond once with your left index finger."

Another dink alerted us to the arrival of a blue box. Indicating that Viper also had a mission. She picked up the box and opened it. She groaned.

"Fucking hate mud. They're sending me to the Amazons as a fucking field professor. Ugh, honestly sometimes I would rather be a bloody baker in Scotland listening to 80-year-olds discuss bills and what not."

"Well, least you don't have to pretend to be attracted to your targets." mumbling under my breath

She nodded, she had heard me. Enigma then stretched and stood up.

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom. I'll be back."

In other words. Quickie with Cobra, as soon as she left, Viper and I looked at each other, who was going to make the first move? I stood up and made my way over to her corner of the room before sitting down on the couch next to her, she wrapped an arm around me, placing the scissors in her hand down she stretched before leaning into me.

"What do you think of Liberty?"

"She seems nice."

"Cheryl. What do you think of Liberty?" Her tone changed she was seeking the truth

"Honestly Toni, I have no clue. I don't have the will to trust anyone else anymore. Not after last year. I cannot go through that again."

Last year was a sore memory for our team. We had thought that Veronica had died in an explosion a week after Toni's return from a three-month stint in Romania. So when a new recruit came along named Symphony we had hoped we could our past behind us and be a whole squad again, our squad had been the recent favourites of Emerald, after Veronica the missions slowed down and we found ourselves waiting extended periods of time, Symphony wasn't to blame, if anything she brought us together. If only things had continued even if under a false sense of security. The hideous scars that ran from just below my right breast down to my left thigh said otherwise. It was another mission, this time in Prague, I was meant to be the best friend of a supposed snitch, and I had worked hard to create connections with my target and for the most part, I had been successful in obtaining information from them without having to stress. During my second month there, was when I lost my target in a car accident that had meant to kill me too. Course I thought nothing of it when I sat in the hospital room near my target who was in a coma. I had played the crying sobbing mess expected of the best friend. It was clearly past visiting hours when Symphony showed up out of nowhere stating there was a bomb in the building and that I had to run. I took the warning and I ran out of the building with Symphony only for her to turn around and shoot me just as I made my way out of the hospital which in that moment having not realised the trip wire, exploded behind me. Having just being shot I was already vulnerable and had mere seconds to change my body's positions to prevent my death. The pain itself was the worst I had ever experienced. I was in so much pain as I laid there bleeding, I could hear the sirens but my mind was too much a mess to think thoughts, but there was no mistaking as I was left for dead that Veronica stood over me, a cigarette in her hand she bent down and held my head in her hands.

"Tell the girls I said hello. What was a bombshell is no longer. But a stupid fucking shell."

She kicked my stomach, not once, not twice but three times and to add to the insult she loaded her gun and shot me before walking away with Symphony in tow laughing. I don't remember anything else. Only that the part of me that was still very alive was angry and wanted nothing more but to get revenge for the state I had been left in.

Recovery itself was a nightmare, I was decommissioned for a good portion of the year spent mostly in rehab and recovery, the scars were a haunting memory of the entire event and I hated them. There was, however, nothing I could do, our squad had suffered a massive blow and so we were given no missions whilst I remained useless to the agency. Course Toni and Betty could have at any moment just given up on me and asked that I be transferred to another squad but they refused and stayed by my side every step of the long excruciating recovery period. It had only been a year and the scars hadn't so much as budged. It was a constant struggle looking at my body when I had to be nude, I knew that scars would fade in time but till they did I could not do what I specialised at, and that was creating romantic relationships with my targets, I had to be their best friend or their work colleague or their bodyguard. Until the scars were gone the agency didn't want to risk anyone asking about them. It also meant that my wardrobe had to change significantly. Further, it meant in some form or another that if I wanted to show off that area of my body I'd have to get Toni involved in hiding the scars enough… but one could tell that underneath the nylon and the makeup that there was ragged burnt skin.


End file.
